the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vibrating Bill/@comment-37841507-20190420083619/@comment-38106116-20190420104726
They're pirates, they enjoy causing chaos. It's part of their job. However, in terms of personality, Ol' Bill over here showed it explicitly, in a personal adoration kind of way. Curly Joe is quite quiet, a man of low-volumed speaking. "Dangerous thing, eavesdropping on a pirate." He calmly stated. No boast, no sudden energy towards a stranger. Just a statement. A contemplative type, may even be the type who considers the crew's movement. The responsible one. The one who reigns in everyone's chaos, but not to the point of shackling, but more of a guiding hand. Why do it now, when they can do it later, with a much more gratifying result. He seems to be the type who says, "Stand down, boys." right in the middle of a battle. The enemy might think he's surrendering, or to the egotistical enemy, being a coward. "Hehehe. Yeah, that's right! Stand down, run along with your tails between your legs! You know you stand no chance." Jeering at the rest of the crew. And then, confusion falls upon the enemy's face, as Curly Joe reveals a devilish grin across his face. Oh, he's got something up his sleave. Curly Joe knows when to hang back, as shown when the rest of the crew went out of the boathouse, while Curly Joe stands down and keeps Percy company. He knows when to calm things down, just to catch their enemy off-guard. He'll fake-surrender, he'll feign weakness, he'll make a show of being bested. He has no ego to satisfy, only the need to win. Victory is much more satisfying than satiating a cracked pride. Jack Crackson, using a knife to pick at his fingernails. With that we can learn a couple things. He has no problem with sharp objects, and seems to have a favour with them. As who the hell picks their fingernails with a knife like it's normal? I tried that once and I bled under my nails. (it was not a good experience, since it's hard to put a band-aid under there, and dumping alcohol on it is not an ideal feeling.) Jack Crackson seems to be the dangerous, slick-rolling type. The sly teaser who'd show a wile smile at your threats, seeing it as nothing more but a bark with no bite, because most likely he'll get you before you get him. He seems to be the type to play the knife-game all too eagerly, especially when there's a wager to be won. He is the cool roguish individual that perhaps Percy tried to emulate when he's first starting out. The cool, edgy, older brother type. He'll crack a smile at an enemy's pain. He'll tease the enemy about it. And with a knife he'll make it worse. His profile picture tells a lot about him. His sly grin. His squinted eyes, seems to scrutinize. Analyzing the enemy, looking for any kind of weakness, physical, emotional, or mental. He seems to be the type that if you, or he, were to walk past each other, he'll glance at you from the corner of his eyes. Studying you. Deceitful. Cunning. Jack Crackson is as dangerous as the other crewmembers, but a hell of a lot more vicious, in very subtle ways. Vibrating Bill, his photo tells a lot as well. His manic smile, his wide leering eyes. Oh, he definitely enjoys what he's doing. As if he's always overdosed on coffee, or having a perpetual sugar-rush, or more likely, addicted to adrenaline. Oh, he loves to fight. He adores a good brawl. With his lithe, nimble figure, he's the type who rushes. (Think of Scout from TF2, but a lot more manic, and a lot less egotistical.) He enjoys frustrating the enemy. He enjoys annoying them. "You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You can't hit me!!! Miss! Miss! MISS! Miss again! HAHAHA!" And when they do hit. "Ooh~! Good hit, sir... Now it's my turn. Hehehe..." And goes even faster than he was before, more agile, and more irritating. He ''adores ''chaos, whether it be his own doing or another's. Even if it's against him. But, he is not one without control. He knows to be quiet when it's needed. He knows when to keep things down. When to reign in his impulses. While he much prefers explosive chaos, he knows that a delicate chaos has its own merits. He would stifle his thirst, for now. He won't get frustrated if someone were to hold him in place, to suppress his desires. He knows there will be a next time. And the gratification would then be multiplied. When the time comes, Bill will have a blast. He'll smile at the carnage. He'll smile at the destruction. He'll smile because he enjoys it. He'll smile because he loves it. He'll smile because he completely adores it. He is manic. He is Vibrating Bill, and he loves his job. (Basically, think of the Scout and Junkrat, mixed together, and add a manic pinch of Jinx from League of Legends.) Their personality differs greatly. Those personalities are briefly shown, yes. But with a few scenes, and a photo of them all, we can deduce even some parts of their personalities from just their expressions. Yes, they're pirates, of course they would enjoy causing chaos. But, in a personal way, who would show it the most? This is one of the reasons why I enjoy The Oxventure. It's not ''just ''the players' personalities, but the NPCs as well. I enjoy analyzing them, even from just a scant few words, or scenes, I enjoy seeing what I can gleam from it. It's how they carry themselves. The certain air they exude. Like Katie, a serious woman, with a dorky side of which she tries her best to hide. Lord Milquetoast, an imperturbable man. A high-class individual, with high class. Rowing the boat himself, uncaring for the amount of gold he just gave away. The voice, and then matched with the image, I can study him all day long. As well as Lady Fyengeh, I can study her, analyze from just the first words she uttered. "Oh, good day you're here to help us." Presenting a gracious, and polite woman. How she formally introduced herself, "My name is Lady Fyengeh. F-Y-E-N-G-E-H. Fyengeh." Showing that while she is mature, she still has some child-like charm, with how she spelled her name. Perhaps making her popular with the kids, as she knows how to handle them. A true showman. Or showwoman. And her acknowledgement of the missing gold, "To be honest I assume you took the gold, but that's fine. Consider it payment for your services rendered." She's fine with it! These people stole the gold off their wheels, but she's fine with it. Because just as the quote says, she considers it as payment. Showing that she has some pragmatic values, and/or is unafraid with parting with material things. (Not counting the wheels, since she needs those wheels to move the omnibus.) Anyway, I've said my piece. Sorry for the wall of text. I just had to explain myself, and my thinking.